


Of Mates and Mahogany Desks

by BornWolfgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Feels, Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Dominant Remus Lupin, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave Play, PWP without Porn, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Slash, Submissive Lucius Malfoy, Werewolf Lucius Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornWolfgirl/pseuds/BornWolfgirl
Summary: It was supposed to be a punishment but ended up being his greatest reward. Slash/ RLLM/ LMRL. Kink. Slight M/S play. Oneshot. PWP definitely
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 38





	Of Mates and Mahogany Desks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own not but the plot(well what there is of one) The rest is the brain child of J.K. Rowling

This was supposed to be his punishment. This was supposed to be unpleasant. This is supposed to be a demonstration to others of the Dark Lords "mercy" when someone failed him. A physical reminder at every meeting to remain loyal and never disappoint him.

But now his "Master" is dead and though he wants to say it is torture to continue to live like this… It's not.

  
He keens as another sharp thrust nails that certain sensitive spot. His breaths coming in tandem with each breach and withdrawal. His nerves are in chaos as they try to make sense of the sensations be wrecked upon them. It used to terrify him the way he lost control of his autonomy when this all started but now he can't imagine it being any other way. He used to wonder what lead him to this point but now it doesn't seem to matter.  
  
He was presently bent across his ancestor's mahogany desk that had been sitting in this office since the manor was built centuries before. The smooth surface and perfectly curved edges provided an unyielding cradle as his face was pressed down over it and his lower extremities stripped bare. Of all the places he's found himself taken in this was one of his favorite. Though everything in this house and a significant amount of land around it still remained firmly under the Malfoy name, it wasn't uncommon to find his lover working on his own projects in the position of power while Lucius played personal servant until said lover decides to bestow more amorous attention. Like now.  
  
His ancestors would be appalled.  
  
This interlude had begun many hours ago when he had first entered his study after returning from a business meeting to find his Alpha busy with paperwork at his family desk. There was an open book at his elbow and a stack of students' papers being worked through. What first caught Lucius's attention was the top of a head gleaming gold and silver in the magi-light. He had stood there in awe for several minutes before being ordered to strip and wait in a dark purr of power and authority that he was sure none but he ever heard. He knew what was expected of him then and didn't hesitate to obey. Once stripped and a heating/cushioning spell cast, Lucius was quick to position himself just as his Alpha desired.  
  
What follows is whatever length of time it takes for his Alpha to complete his task and put away his work as Lucius dutifully kneels there before the desk and waits for his attention. Patience and discipline fight against raising desire and discomfort as the time stretches out. Sometimes when his lover is feeling more mischievous he'll find subtle spells applied to his person to stimulate pain and pleasure for his entertainment. Designed to tempt and torment him to madness, if he makes so much as a squeak then along with a strong verbal reprimand then he may find a warmer behind without allowance of relief until his Alpha says.  
  
Today was one such day. He had been unable to help himself to moan in need when a sucking charm had suddenly been applied to his cock while an electrical tingling sensation continued to torment the twitching muscles of his thighs and entrance. He could already feel his altered body preparing itself for what was to come and the mental shift to baser needs.  
  
A particularly sharp thrust and his alpha suddenly stops.  
  
"I must not be doing this right if your mind has the ability to travel elsewhere. What's on your mind, my love?" He growls into his ear after plastering his lean body along Lucius'.  
  
"S-sorry…?" He manages to whine trying to press back and encourage his mate to continue, but only results in his alpha pressing him even further into the unyielding wood beneath. "Just thinking… of you… and me… what's happened to me… What I was and what I've become." A soothing but firm hand threads through his pale locks, forcing his head to turn and face his lover. Gold meets Silver and Lucius gasps as his mouth is plundered roughly and possessively.  
  
"What you were is no matter now." His alpha growls when they break for air."And what you have become is mine. My love. My heart. My Mate. That is all that matters." His left-hand travels from his hips up across his ribs and around to brush against pebbled nipples on its path to stroke callused fingers over the scar on his right pec. The press of his mate's hand has the muscle twitching and a tingling heat spreading from the location. The sense of love, desire, want, respect and so much more he hasn't been able to identify yet flood him. The sensations are a stark reminder of where he is, what he's doing, and who he's doing it with.  
Not that it's necessary at this moment with the feeling of his mate's heavy heat pressed deep within.  
  
He hates whenever he has to be away for prolonged periods of time for work he would find himself becoming too edgy to concentrate on the work he was there for. He then finds himself reaching up and pressing fingers to the claiming bite in order to feel what his mate feels for him as the bond flares up to transmit those emotions to him, calming his anxieties instantly. The first time this happened he had had to use a portkey home immediately thinking there was something seriously wrong and someone had cursed him. However, upon walking into his home intent to call a healer he was greeted by a pacing werewolf mate. Instantly he found himself pressed against the door and his expensive Acromantulas silk shirt shredded. The moment flawless porcelain flesh met scared flesh the internal emotional turmoil had ended and he was subjected to a lengthy lecture on how scent and physical contact was important to new mates for the first year or so of bonding. It was frustrating but his alpha was correct and over time he found he could withstand longer time and distance. There were still trips, however, where he found himself needing to holding his hand over the scar constantly when not among stranger company. Very few knew of his new status since the war and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible or at least until his son was able to take over everything and step into the role of head of the house of Malfoy. Then no one would care that the former head was a werewolf. If revealed now there were those like that Umbitch who still had enough power to throw her weight around and fight to have his titles removed and a heavy fine paid. The fine wouldn't have put a dent in the family's vast coffers but the titles were a legacy hard-won and would devastate the family for generations to come. He couldn't chance that. Draco was almost ready and if his time with the bushy-haired know-it-all of the Golden Trio continued then perhaps fate was finally looking favorably upon the Malfoy family.  
  
A sharp nip of pain on his shoulder has Lucius jerking back to the present.  
  
"I lost you again, love. We will have to have a long talk when we finish." At that Lucius's right leg is dragged onto the desk and his mate resumes a punishing pace. For a moment he scrabbles to find purchase as his body is pushed back and forth across the glossed surface. The leg still on the ground the only thing preventing him from sliding completely across. It continues in this fashion for a few more thrusts before with a few deep thrusts and a low growl, his mate empties himself deep within. "Not yet, my sweet. We are nowhere near done. You have yet to serve your punishment for taking your mind from me." A cool ring is slid smoothly into place and Lucius moans but doesn't dare protest. The night was just beginning and the Full moon but a day away. They were in for a long night but it was time for them to retire to a more secure and safe place for the coming activities. Lucius was looking forward to the seclusion that meant no one would be able to interrupt them.  
  
"Let us go."  
  
Moments later both men stroll determinedly across the Manor lawns heading for the one place they both felt the most comfortable and safe to be themselves completely. They never break skin contact the entire journey and if any were to observe them then they would see they barely watched where they stepped despite the clouds darkening the night sky and fog obscuring the ground. For the next three days, the world would narrow to certain boundaries around a meadow and small cabin. Unless there is a major life-threatening emergency no one would dare disturb two werewolves running loose in the woods. As far as the rest of the world was concerned Lucius was on vacation for the next week and when the full moon was over he and his mate were planning to take a trip to his chateau in Venice for the three-year anniversary.  
  
Voldemort thought he was sentencing some pure-bloods to a life of hell having them bitten by the mad alpha wolf Fenrir. He thought with Fenrir as their alpha and he as the wolf's master then they would be even more under his control. He didn't count on mates claiming primary loyalty or the alpha's death setting them free to create new packs. It was supposed to be a punishment but now it was their greatest reword. They were free.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been sitting on this little morsel for a while now and though it seems to have a quick rushed ending with stuff still to say i'm going to post it as is and perhaps revisit later and add more. For now, Enjoy, and as usual comments and critique are always welcome.


End file.
